Mine
by CakeFanfictions
Summary: Naruto is done with all the shit Konoha is giving him for protecting them from a demon. So he leaves and brings his spouse with him. Naruto later finds out his parents are alive and came to Konoha to get him to marry his own sister. How will Naruto react when he comes back to meet them? Smart Naruto, Strong Naruto, Abandoned Naruto SasuNaru.
1. Raging Fire

Ok I'm finally updating this fanfic so yeah. Anyways I kinda decided I don't like how i started it so I will just be creating a new one. And for all the people that don't like that then you can eat my ass. SO yeah I just wanted to tell you guys I'm just going to do a remake of this and yeah be ready for a new story to pop up outta nowhere. I don't own Naruto so enjoy :P.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was walking to the academy like always ignoring the glares. He had left early to get the academy before anyone else so he could have a relatively safe place to take a much needed nap. The orange clad academy student failed to notice a particularly strong glare until he was pulled into a dark ally between a apartment building and a local ninja tool store.

The stranger covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. Before pulling said boy's pants and pushing the blonde's face against the apartment building's wall. Naruto felt a piercing pain flow through him as his asshole was torn open by a member. Blood leaked down the entrance and Naruto thrashed as the member restlessly thrusted into the virgin hole. Suddenly Naruto realized he was being raped and began to thrash even harder.

Somehow getting relaxed enough to make up a plan Naruto bit his captor's hand who yelped in pain before running wincing when the member was ripped out of him Naruto ran and ran past the glares and laughs of the blood going down his leg. The blonde finally stopped when he got to the small forest that consisted of a few trees and thick bushes that surrounded the academy. Naruto pulled up his pants with a blank face.

He walked into the academy briskly going down a plethora of hallways before getting to a classroom filled with talkative children. Going by the volume of the voices in the room that could be heard from outside the classroom. Naruto silently walked into the room hoping not to be noticed. But got the opposite effect, everyone immediately noticed when the most talkative, super-active, hyper ninja walked in to a room without yelling or screaming or proclaiming he was going to be Hokage. The blonde ignored the curious glances and worried stares of his classmates, instead opting to walk to the back of the classroom and sitting in the seat next to the window.

The young academy student laid his head down on the desk encased in his arms so as to not let anyone around him see the hot fat tears that streaked down his face. Naruto silently sobbed not noticing the turmoil in the room. The Satsuki Uchiha was walking towards him right now. Causing all her fangirls and fanboys to go into chaos.

It wasn't just the Satsuki Uchiha it was 'The' Satsuki Uchiha he isn't hat made girls turn gay for her at one glance and had a curvy body that the girls either begged to touch or wished they had. The boys always drooled over her all the boys except Naruto he was always going after Sakura and Satsuki could see it just became a habit after getting rejected all those times. The love that he used to hold for Sakura was gone and was replaced by laziness and uninterest.

Anyway Satsuki eventually got to where Naruto was sitting and sat down in the chair next to him she copied the same position Naruto was in. To look over and see the pool off tears that gathered under his arms. 'He must have went through So much pain to end up like this maybe he is like me. I mean he does look like he has been through hell and back what was his name again... Uhm right Naruto Uzumaki I'll introduce myself and try to talk to him.'

With that decision Satsuki leaned closer to Naruto and whispered to him even though he was ignoring her. "Hey what's up you don't need to cry you can tell me what's wrong I'm here to support you. You seem closed off and interesting I want to find out more about you maybe we could talk some time. Oh right! Naruto m name is Satsuki if you didn't know I really hope we can be friends." Satsuki's little spell made Naruto's silent sobs stop and caused him to look over into the Uchiha's oxyn orbs.

One of the other reasons Satsuki had friends wasn't just because of her looks but because she was kind to everyone around her and hated mistreatment. She could also immediately re when something was wrong and always tried to cheer people up with kind words and hugs. Even though sometimes the perverted girls and boys would use the chance to grope her chest subtly.

Satsuki had eventually gotten Naruto to calm down with more kind words and by he time that happened Iruka had entered the room. The Genin final test was about to commence and Naruto's rage at the man who attempted to rape him was not kindled. A mad blonde is a dangerous one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah hoped you liked the first chapter by the time I got to the end of the last perhaps I was like this is pretty long I should probably just wrap it up here before I drag it on to 2,000 words or somethig I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. :3 Ja Nae.


	2. Friends

I'm back ai have been going on trips for the last 3 weeks so yeah I'm not dead. Enjoy I don't own Naruto sadly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Satsuki looked at the quivering boy her features quickly overcome with sadness whatever he went through just must be even worse than seeing your own fatherkilled in front of you. "It's going to be alright I'm here you can talk to me." The female Uchiha soothingly stroked Naruto's blonde locks.

"I'm scared. Don't hurt me any longer please don't leave me like the rest of them. Please stop please." The onyx eyes widened slightly. Who left him? Who hurt him? Why would they do this? Who is 'them'? As Satsuki pondered these questions Iruka decided to walk in and ruin the moment.

"Don't worry I won't leave you, I won't hurt you, and I will do all I possibly can to stop your is time for class now and I don't want you to get in trouble or hurt, please pay attention now." Satsuki said gently. Naruto nodded slightly before sitting up and wiping away any remaining tears. The blonde sat up and composed himself enough to not look de IPpressed he was so focused on Iruka's teachings that he did not notice the dreamy looks that were sent at him by Hinata and Satsuki.

"So tomorrow is the graduation test the school library, training grounds and classroom will be opened for stay. If you are sleeping over night bring a permission note at 6:00 tonight. You will need to provide all sleeping clothing and necessity arrangements all food will be taken care of for free. You will need to clean up after yourselves and be asleep by 11:00 a teacher will come around and check all the class rooms to make sure you are asleep. For questions please be sure to come to me after class.." Iruka carried on in a monotone voice losing most kids after a sleep over.

Satsuki was taken out of her daze by a tan hand waving in front of her face and the sweet gentle voice of Naruto calling her name. Wait sweet was she falling for him. No of course not she just wanted to be close friends, really close friends. Okay maybe she wanted to be more than friends but she wouldn't rush him into anything he has obviously been hurt and tricked before. "Satsuki. Satsuki you there?"

"Uh yeah, what's up?" The Uchiha finally replied.

"Are you going to the sleepover? Well that's what I call it the teacher's say it's a quote after school study session. We both know no body going today is going to get a wink of sleep for tommorow's test." The blonde remarked.

"Are you? I wasn't planning to this maybe the day I can avoid my fans. If you know what I'm talking about." Naruto gave a light chuckle at Satsuki's response.

"That is true, though I do plan on coming in at 5:00 to read and practice my 3 jutsu then going to the village library to practice my seals. Maybe we could meet up and go for lunch? I need to pay you back for cheering me up anyways, maybe I will even share my story. Oh wow I'm starting to sound like a old man that has seen his great grandchildren already. I'm not ready for the commitment or responsibility. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Naruto screamed into the sky as Satsuki's sweat dropped at his ranting. '._.

"Sounds good I will meet you at the library 6:00." Satsuki gave a bright small grin. A real friend not some petty girls that are trying to get her fortune or in her pants it made her feel a sense of safety, warmness, and comfort.

"Uh Satsuki-san everybody left 15 minutes ago we should probably get going." She gave a soft nod in agreement before running out the door yelling race you! Of course Naruto being the sefisticated person he is... chased her down the hallway loudly.

It is moments like these that make people are the child like innocence in upcoming ninja and the need for a good childhood. It's moments like these that make people find love and 2 specific orphans were about to find it in each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

I have been writing this for like an hour trying to make up what I wanted tis chapter to be like well here we are if you have any side pairings let me here. Throw your suggestions at me this poll will be open until chapter 5 when the romance really happens. And please explain how you want the 2 or more people to meet up so it will be easier on me. There will only be 3 at max side pairings Ja Nae.


End file.
